warriors_darkstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Inkstar
Description =Information= '''Name:''' Inkstar '''Age: (moons)''' 45 '''Gender:''' Male '''Clan:''' Lightningclan '''Rank:''' Leader =Personality= {bold}{loyal}{understanding}{short-tempered} (bold} ''Inkstar would risk no time to go out and face the dangers of the clan. He is willing to defend his clan at all costs, and will not back down.'' {loyal} ''As stated above, he will not chicken out when it comes to his clan. He believes in what is right for the clan, probably from his bad experiences in kit-hood.'' {understanding} ''No matter how bold he is, Inkstar always tries his best to be understanding of the other cats. He listens to what they say and tries to figure out the best option.'' {short-tempered} ''Everyone has a bad side, right?'' =Likes and Dislikes= Likes: Rain, storms, calm-ness, clouds, fireflies, cold days Dislikes: Jealousy, pressure, strict schedules, cats from other clans thinking they own him or are boss Appearance Inkstar is getting a redesign soon! History '''Inkkit''' ''"Let's get a move on, Inkkit. I don't want to be any later than we already are." His mother, Goldenwind, was leading Inkkit back to camp. Right from the start, the little kit had always been adventurous, so he had followed his mother out of the camp. But he didn't know that there was a meeting going on until he heard Shadowstar's loud calling from where the camp was. Now he was following his mother back to Darkclan camp. '''''Inkpaw''' ''The apprentice, Inkpaw, sat in his den. He was tired from fetching so much moss for the elders. Earlier he had accidentally crossed the Lightningclan border, and luckily for him, only his sister had seen him. His sister, Moonpaw, was in Lightningclan because their father was a Lightningclan cat. Their mother, Goldenwind, was Darkclan. But his father was dead, so Moonpaw was alone. But now, Inkpaw being an honest cat, had told Shadowstar about crossing the border, and this was his punishment. Inkpaw was about to drift off to sleep when he heard a loud yowl coming from outside the den. His ears perked and he jolted upright, bursting out of the den. There, in front of him, was a large fox, attacking a cat. This cat had cream colored fur, just like his mother. He gasped when he noticed that it WAS his mother. "SOMEBODY HELP HER!" The cat shouted as he ran towards her. He hurled himself towards the fox, placing his claws on its back. The fox shook him off and he hit the side of a tree, and fell to the ground. He shook his head and wearily looked up. Nobody was helping his mother! He mumbled something, and then his vision went blurry. But as his eyes closed, the last thing he saw, was his mother's limp body falling to the ground. When he woke, he was surrounded by the Darkclan cats. Shadowstar loomed over him. "Get out of our clan, you half-blood. I don't want you here, contaminating our camp. GET OUT NOW!" Inkpaw whimpered and got up, still shaky. A few cats nipped at his tail as he ran as fast as he could out of the camp. They had found out about his mother's secret affair with a Lightningclan cat. And they had let her die. He quickly crossed over the Lightningclan border and soon reached the camp. All of the cats in the clearing were stunned. He saw Moonpaw coming towards him. "Inkpaw... What are you doing here?" She asked. "Darkclan... Shadowstar..." He huffed, "A fox killed Goldenwind... They did nothing... Let her die... Chased me out..." He looked at the cats gathering around him, his whole body shaking. "Let him rest, and we can decide if he stays tomorrow." A large tabby tom swished his tail under Inkpaw's chin. This cat was Birdstar, leader of Lightningclan. "I suppose if he has nowhere else to go, he can."'' '''Inktail''' ''Inktail's old mentor was Birdstar, and he had respected the leader from the first day he arrived in the clan. Now that he stood in the deputy position, he felt a surge of happiness. But what made him feel even warmer was the fact that Lillypaw, his second apprentice, walked beside him on his first patrol as deputy. She pressed her body towards his and purred. "I love you Inktail, no matter what happens. I'll always love you." Moons later, Inktail was an experienced deputy. As he was ordering a patrol, Moonwhisker, his sister, ran into the camp. She was covered in blood and dirt. "DOGS!" She shouted. Inktail followed Birdstar, Moonwhisker, Leafpaw, and Oaktooth out of the camp. Moonwhisker led them into a clearing, where two cats lay. One was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, and the other a matted brown tom. Inktail blinked. Then he stared in disbelief. Lillywind! He ran towards his mate and looked down at her, already crying. Huge scars ran across her small body, and one leg was torn off. "No..." Inktail choked. "No!" Oaktooth rushed to him and pulled out her herbs. She began to look at Lillywind. "She's still breathing, hold on." The medicine cat and wrapped some cobweb around her wounds. Then, suddenly, she stopped. She looked up at Inktail. "I'm sorry..." Lillywind had stopped breathing.'' '''Inkstar''' ''Made leader shortly after Birdstar lost his last life drowning.'' Trivia *What's Inkstar's favorite color? Lol I dunno he's a cat Gallery